


I Love You

by HCC (hellononsense)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellononsense/pseuds/HCC
Summary: "His feelings for the son of Hades were monumentally big, pouring out of every pore of his body, pumping blood to every vein. The feelings had yet to slip from his mouth though, not because he was afraid, there was nothing to fear about this kind of love, it wasn't a tsunami threatening to destroy everything on its path, but was a relaxing wave washing up on the shore during a quiet night under the moonlight. He never said anything with words anyway, but he was sure every single one of his actions said "love, love, love" loud and clear, he couldn't hide something like this, he didn't want to."Or: Will Solace is in love with Nico di Angelo, Nico hasn't heard those words in a while...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really sappy fic that I wrote because I miss Nico and Will SO MUCH!  
> I hope you enjoy this silly little thing as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It was a regular day at camp Half-Blood. The air was a bit dense and there was little to no sunshine getting through the clouds, but it was a good day overall.

Will Solace was taking a break from the infirmary, his blond and curly hair bouncing up and down as he walked peacefully. He was daydreaming in the best way possible, thinking of how everything seemed to be going right for him lately. The infirmary was thankfully calm, with only a few minor injuries after training, camp wasn't under attack for a change and he was finally dating the boy of his dreams, Nico di Angelo.

As his thoughts went in the direction of his beloved, he couldn't help but let out a little lovely sigh. He was so happy it almost hurt. His heart was beating at a steady and slightly faster pace and his face had a permanent red tint to it. He was just happy. Happy and in love.

Oh, how in love he was. It wasn't like a silly crush, where he would stumble over his words or hit the wall because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. It was that calm and reliable love, where he would go through his day happily with the object of his affections only residing in the back of his mind and in his heart. The kind of love that no matter what happened during the day, the last thought before falling asleep would always be of black hair, olive skin and piercing obsidian eyes tearing through his soul.

His feelings for the son of Hades were monumentally big, pouring out of every pore of his body, pumping blood to every vein. The feelings had yet to slip from his mouth though, not because he was afraid, there was nothing to fear about this kind of love, it wasn't a tsunami threatening to destroy everything on its path, but was a relaxing wave washing up on the shore during a quiet night under the moonlight. He never said anything with words anyway, but he was sure every single one of his actions said "love, love, love" loud and clear, he couldn't hide something like this, he didn't want to. 

The way his sky blue eyes would gaze into the pools of beautiful darkness that were Nico's eyes and look for so long, and stare so deeply that the other boy would be accidentally forced to look away, embarrassed. The way his lips would linger close to Nico's after a kiss, and with half lidded eyes he would just stay there and breath the same air as him. Or how his touch was like electricity always staying a second longer to reassure, to comfort, to relax and to always affirm "I'm here, I love you". Because that was the most raw and beautiful truth, he loved him. He loved Nico di Angelo, unconditionally.

When Will got out of his thoughts he noticed where his feet had lead him to automatically, cabin 13, where he could see a figure of a small boy polishing a sword on the front steps, nimble fingers moving a cloth up and down the weapon, long black bangs covering his face. As if sensing eyes on him the boy looked up. 

As if deciding they were in a sappy romantic story, the clouds decided to part and shine on the sword and light up the boys dark eyes, making clear that albeit looking black they were in fact a really dark brown. Will's breath got stuck in his throat as he quietly gasped. 

For what seemed like eternity they just stayed there, looking at each other until the black haired boy smiled and looked away as he said "Is there something on my face?" jokingly. 

Will smiled as his heart burst for this playful boy of his. "Why yes, I believe there is something." He responded mischievously.

Nico looked into his eyes, trying to contain his smile and answered "And what is it, then?".

The blond got closer and sat next to him, thighs touching. He looked deep inside Nico's eyes, looking black once again after the clouds covered the sun. And said "This" and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. 

Nico froze for a second, staring back at Will's eyes. Then looked away with a shy smile on his face. "You're silly" he said, looking back at Will with the soft look the son of Hades reserved just for him. 

Then as if they had the same mind, they leaned forward and connected their soft smiles. A sweet and chaste kiss at first, quickly deepened to something more passionate. Their lips slotted together, their breaths mingled and worlds collided.

They moved back, catching their breaths. And without thinking and just feeling, still in Nico's space Will whispered clearly "I love you". 

The black haired boy froze once again, but this time he didn't snap out of it quickly. He frowned, as if suffering and said breathlessly "What?".

Will frowned as his heart picked up speed. Why was Nico making that face? Had him been wrong not to fear his confession? Did Nico not feel the same?

He couldn't back down now, though. He had to go through with it. He said it and it was true, he wouldn't regret it.

"I love you" he repeated, not a whisper anymore.

Nico looked away and took in a sharp intake of breath and said, voice broken "Do you mean it?"

After saying it, those obsidian eyes were back on Will, but this time wet with unshed tears.

Will was taken aback by the boy's reaction but said passionately "Of course I do" he searched Nico's eyes as he added "Nico, what's wrong?"

Nico inhaled, trying to hold back the tears but they were falling uncontrollably from his eyes. He tried to hide it, embarrassed from crying but it was no use, the blond could see the shine on his cheeks and the teardrops getting caught on his chin.

Nico said quietly "It's just-" he paused, breathing in forcefully and continued "I haven't heard those words since-" he paused once again and looked down "Since before my sister died" he finished quietly.

Will's heart broke. He understood Nico's tears now. He's been alone for so long, feeling like he had no one to count on, his family gone. For years he felt out of place, felt unloved. He had friends now, but those words weren't said lightly, even between friends. 

The son of Apollo felt tears pool in his eyes as well "Oh Nico" he said as they fell. He hugged the dark eyed boy and squeezed him close. Nico hid his face on Will's neck and cried.

They stayed like that for a while, crying. Will rocking them both quietly as the tears were slowly stopping. As the boy in his arms quieted, Will said "I do love you Nico. So much it hurts."

Nico moved back in the blond's arms and looked at him, staring into his eyes, face blotchy from tears. He stared for a while and then a soft smile came to his lips. He closed his eyes briefly, as if fully feeling the happiness, then opened them again and said "I love you too, Will". And kissed him softly, to mark his words.

Will Solace was madly in love, but so was Nico di Angelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated, I love hearing what you have to say!


End file.
